Fracture
Fracture is the 1st episode of the second season of SEAL Team and the 23rd episode of the series overall. Summary Ray is on the outs with Jason and Bravo Team as they head to the Gulf of Guinea to rescue American hostages after an oil platform is overtaken by armed militants. Plot Six months have passed since Jason's hallucination episode. Jason has medically recovered and is leading the team again, Spenser is now Ray's replacement as second-in-command, and now an Explosives Ordnance Disposal Technician is recruited into the team. Their latest mission involves a hostage-rescue and bomb disposal mission on an oil platform in the Gulf of Guinea, which has been overrun by a new terrorist organization. Meanwhile, Ray contemplates joining another SEAL team after being rebuffed by Jason, who says he doesn't trust him anymore. Also, Jason has been living with Alana and the children during recovery and is now looking for a house of his own near them. Notes * This episode takes place in Gulf of Guinea. * Mandy Ellis is mentioned, but does not appear. * This episode takes place 6 months after the end of Season 1. * Lisa Davis has reapplied for Officer Candidate School. * Ray Perry was re-assigned to teaching Green Team for over 6 months. * Clay Spenser was elevated to Broo Two, or B-2 * Summer Kairos is the new EOD specialist Deaths * Jason Hayes kills 5 people * Clay Spenser kills 5 people * Sonny Quinn kills 3 people * Summer Kairos kills 1 guy * 2 other people are killed as well. Trivia * Judd Lormand has been promoted to a regular series. Quotes Clay Spenser: You almost had me that time. Stella Baxter: You cheated, Clay. Clay Spenser: How do you cheat at running? Stella Baxter: You elbowed me three times. Clay Spenser: No, no, no, no. Stella Baxter: Yeah, and then you cut me off. Clay Spenser: No, that's not cheating. No, no, no, that's strategy. Stella Baxter: Oh, is that what it is? Clay Spenser: Yes. Look, maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe you'll get me tomorrow Stella Baxter: Oh. Well, in that case, maybe you won't get me tonight. Clay Spenser: Wait a second. What? Hold on. Stella Baxter: Yes? Clay Spenser: You know what? Stella Baxter: What? Clay Spenser: I'm gonna disqualify myself. I lost. You won. Stella Baxter: You're a sensible man, after all. (After the boys all tell Sonny to shower):. Jason Hayes: Hey, Sonny. Stay there. Wash up. You smell.. Sonny Quinn: Roger that. Stella Baxter: I'm a big girl. I can handle your job. I can live being afraid for you. I just need you to take my fear seriously, please. Summer Kairos Pray it doesn't take long.. Sonny Quinn: Hippies pray? What, are we gonna hold hands and light incense after?. Summer Kairos Good idea. Maybe on the boat.. Sonny Quinn: Don't touch me! Sonny Quinn: Yeah, it's just been a while since we operated with bullets flying, and without Ray is all.. Clay Spenser: You got some concerns there, Sonny?. Sonny Quinn: Well, with pinup girl here as number two, who wouldn't?. Clay Spenser: That's right, pinup girl number two.. Trent Sawyer: I'd follow you anywhere. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Cuete Yeska as Fausto * Mirelly Taylor as Rita Alfaro * Ian Michael Giatt as Roughneck Category:Episodes Category:Season 2